This disclosure relates generally to an electric vehicle and, more particularly, to efficiently charging a battery of the electric vehicle.
Generally, electric vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electric vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electric vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electric vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). Electric vehicles are typically equipped with a battery containing multiple battery cells that store electrical power for powering the electric machine. The battery may be charged prior to use, and recharged during a drive by regenerative braking or an internal combustion engine.
When traveling downhill, either mechanical or regenerative braking is often required to keep the electric vehicle at a safe speed. Regenerative braking can generate charge for the battery. If the battery is fully charged, the battery may not be able to accept the charge generated by the regenerative braking.